Words Hurt
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Sequal to Those Two Words... While on a night out Jax and Kyle are approached by some unwanted company. Words are said and Jax is affected by it, How will Kyle help him jump back from it.


Kyle was lying in his bed with Jax. Ever since he had come out to his family things had been great, they didn't treat him any different which was just what Kyle wanted. "Hey baby." He smiles and kisses Jax lightly on the cheek. It was their six month anniversary and Kyle could imagine spending the rest of his life with him.

"Hey babe." He laughs back and rolls on the top of Kyle and starts to kiss him, "How about we go out tonight yeah, to a bar or something, you know. Nice food, fun atmosphere but not to fancy?" Jax asks as he pulls away from Kyle to ask him only to go in and kiss him again after he had finished.

Rolling over so that he was on top Kyle grins down at Jax. "Sounds great." He laughs and pulls Jax close to him in a hug. "I love you." He whispers in his ear.

"I love you too." Jax smiles and rolls over so that he is facing Kyle. "The day that I met you was the best day of my life." He smiles and grins at him.

"So was mine." Kyle blushes and grabs ahold of Jax's head to pull him into a long kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kyle, Jax breakfast." Brax calls through the door. They were having a fry up and he knew that Kyle and Jax would want some.

Jax jumped straight up and grabs his clothes to get changed. He was starving! However Kyle had a different idea he lightly grabs Jax by the waist and pulls him down. "No no no not so fast." Kyle laughs and falls on the bed and kisses Jax on the cheek.

'Look at you, you are too cute." Jax laughs and pulls Kyle in for another kiss. "But I'm starving plus its date night tonight." Jax smiles and kisses Kyle once more before he pushes him away and stands up and walks out of the room.

"I might leave you some bacon... But probably not." Jax laughs and runs out of the room. He knew that Kyle would chase after him.

"No you don't." Kyle laughs as he quickly gets changed and chases his boyfriend out the door and into the backyard. "Not so fast." He laughs as he tries to get the tongs off his boyfriend but Jax manages to get a tight grip on them.

'You snooze you lose babe." He laughs and tries to pull the tongs away from Kyle but he too also has a tight grip on them.

"I woke up before you!" Kyle protests as he tries to shove Jax away instead however it didn't work as he and Jax were about the same size with him only being slightly taller and a little bit more heavy.

"I'm older, so wait your turn junior." Jax laughs and tries to shove Kyle away but it doesn't quite work. It was a common joke. He was two years older than Kyle and he always reminded him.

"Well, I'm taller and heavier." Kyle debates and stares at his boyfriend this was always the way that they argued and it only really ended when his brothers got sick of having to watch them play fight and they pulled him away.

'This is why I made sure everyone had their food before I got them." Brax whispers into Ricky's ear. They had had an argument when Brax hadn't got the boys right away.

"Fair enough." Ricky laughs as she sees the scene play out in front of her. She loved Kyle like a little brother it was so nice to see him happy. Not just with the life that he had but with himself. He was hiding this secret for so long in fear of what his brothers would think about his sexuality but now that they knew and they didn't treat him any different he wasn't afraid to show off the real him it was great to see.

"Hardly! 2 kgs heavier and one inch taller, two years beats that any day." Jax laughs put his foot behind Kyle's and pushes him.

'Dirty tactics." Kyle laughs lightly as he lands on the ground staring up and his grinning boyfriend but he lets Jax get his bacon knowing that he would leave him some bacon.

"What can I say I play dirty." He whispers in Kyle's ear so that no one else can hear them and then pulls him to his feet. He leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Kyle quickly gets his breakfast and takes a seat next to Jax. He smiles at him lightly over breakfast as everyone else has their own conversations.

"So boys got any plans tonight six months isn't it?" Ricky asks as she notices that the two boys are being quiet.

"Yea we're going out tonight for dinner. Just to a pub, so there's everything that we need but it isn't too fancy" Jax smiles as he finishes his plate and puts it one the table. "Anything is great as long as I'm with him." Jax smiles and kisses Kyle on the cheek as he blushes. He got all emabassed when Jax talked about him in this way in front of his family. Sure he loved him but he knew that his brothers would give him a little grief for it.

"Awww." The girls sigh at the over romanticness. They were both sweet with each other.

"Eww." The boys sigh as they screw up their faces at the over cuteness of it all. "Owww." They cry out immediately after as they are hit by their partners.

'Its sweet." Denny hisses at Casey whacking him in the arm again.

"Grow up Heath." Bianca groans at Heath and shakes her head at him.

"Shut up Brax." Ricky shakes her head at him disapprovingly.

Kyle and Jax laugh at this, Kyle thought that it was hilarious. that his brothers were being told off. He loved his sister in laws. They were always there for him and had made a huge fuss over him for his first official date with Jax.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle yawned slightly as he got back from work. It had been a long day but he was not going to go to bed he had a date with Jax. he couldn't wait, ever since he came out to his family he had been dying to go on a date with his boyfriend. He opens the door and is immediately confronted by Ricky, Bianca and Denny, nervous about the situation that he was in he slowly backs away but is grabbed but the wrist by Ricky._

 _"You, shower and make sure your hair is perfect." She instructs and points to the bathroom door._

 _Kyle rolls his eyes slightly. "You're so bossy I've got two hours before the date. I only need about one." Kyle huffs as he tries to sit down but is blocked by Denny and Bianca._

 _"Seriously I've been at the restaurant since 8 and it's 6. Okay I want to sit down for 10 minutes. Is that okay with you?" Kyle asks as he tries to sit down on the couch again but is stopped by Dennys hand on his chest. "Apparently not." Kyle huffs and tries to plead his way into getting to sit down, he had one look at both Dennys and Biancas faces and realised that it wasn't going to work he huffs and gives in "okay okay you win, I'll go and get ready." Kyle huffs as he makes his way to the bathroom. As annoyed as he was at his sister in laws being as damn annoying he loved how they were making a fuss over him, it was nice. He knew that they cared about him._

 _After his shower and after making sure that his hair was looking the way that he liked he brushed his teeth and sprayed on his aftershave. He did want this date to be perfect he loved Jax! He wanted to have the best date with him that he could._

 _He walks to his room to get changed and grabs his blue dress shirt from his rack and puts it on. He then goes into his draws and grabs his black jeans. He had to look perfect for this date._

 _Looking in the mirror which his brothers constantly teased him over Kyle straightens his shirt and quickly fixes his hair again. After he was certain that he looked alright he walks out to the lounge where the girls were all waiting in anticipation._

 _'Well look at you!" Bianca calls as soon as she sees Kyle, she grabs him lightly by the hand and walks him over to sit down._

 _"So I look alright?" Kyle asks wanting the girl's opinion to make 100% sure that he looked good._

 _"You look hot!" Denny smirks as she nudges Kyle, They had a special relationship and she knew that Casey was alright with her saying things like this, Kyle was gay so it wasn't like she was going to move on to him._

 _"Very gorgeous Kyle, so where are you going tonight?" Ricky asks. She knew that Kyle hated to admit it but he could be romantic when he wanted to be._

 _"Nothing too fancy just the new Italian restaurant in Yabbie Creek. Jax loves pasta and I love pizza and pasta so it's a win-win." Kyle smiles as he pulls out his phone and sees a text from Jax._

 ** _Can't wait for tonight! xx_**

 _Kyle smiles at the text obviously Jax was just as excited as he was. This only made him more excited._

 ** _Me either. xx_**

 _"Aww, aren't you sweet." Denny smiles as she rips the phone out of his hand._

 _Kyle knew Denny meant it in a fun way so he just softly snatches it back. His sister in laws were always there for him and it was great, after another hour or so he picks up his keys and makes his way to pick up his boyfriend for their first date._

 _End Of Flashback._

After breakfast the day went pretty fast Kyle and Jax spent the day playing x-box and just spending time in his room talking both were excited about the date ahead. They end up watching The Shawshank Redemption, However halfway through Kyle dozes off, he had been working a lot lately and often needed a bit of sleep during the day on the days he had off. Chuckling to himself Jax hisses his forehead and brushes his hair out of his eyes before heading home to get ready for the date.

"Hey Heath can you wake your hopeless brother up at about five, that is if he's still asleep? I'll be here to pick him up at about six" Jax laughs as he looks at Heath. He knew that Heath was bound to joke around but he was used to it now, he always saw Heath and Kyle joking around or it was more so them joking around and then Kyle getting really sick of Heath and then hiding in his room for an hour or two afterwards.

"Sure what times it again six?" Heath grins up a Jax although he was nowhere near as easy to wind up as Kyle was he still got there eventually.

"No, I'm picking him up at 6 and the date is at six thirty, I need him up by five o'clock." Jax sighs as he looks at Heath's innocent face.

"Don't worry I'll have pretty boy up by six thirty." Heath grins and looks back at his magazine. "See ya later Jaxie." He laughs and flips through the pages.

'He'll be up by five don't you worry, Heath'll get bored and want to wake him up early to annoy him anyway." Bianca smiles as she waves to Jax as he walks out the door. She then walks over to her husband as she now knows what he is thinking. "You wake that brother of yours up before five o'clock and you'll be on the couch." She threatens, she knew that Heath loved to annoy Kyle and she really shouldn't have made that comment because now all Heath would want to do is wake up his brother from a much needed sleep.

'Fine fine I'll leave sleeping beauty until five o'clock." Heath moans as he finds out that the only fun thing that he was planning to do for the day was ruined.

Sadly for Heath, he didn't get a chance to wake his brother up as Kyle walked into the lounge just after four o'clock.

"Hey Kyle, Jax went home to get ready for the date," Bianca smiles lightly as she walks past him and nudges him lightly in the ribs.

"Thanks, Bee." Kyle smiles at her.

"So excited for the date?" Bianca smiles lightly, Jax and Kyle were so lovely together, she just hoped that they always were going to be.

"Yea, I love him... This date is going to be amazing." Kyle smiles as he gets himself a drink of water before grabbing his guitar to have a play on it before the date.

"Young love." Bianca sighs to herself as she walks into hers and Heath's room.

Later on that night Kyle was all ready for the date, Jax wouldn't be far away so Kyle went out to the lounge to see the rest of the family. They were all watching a movie. Kyle seat on the arm of the chair next to Denny and snatches some grapes out of her hands.

"Oi."She hisses and slaps Kyle lightly. Why did he always steal from her?

"Shhhh." Everyone hushes her, it was getting to a good part and they all didn't want to miss it.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Standing up Kyle makes his way over to it and opening it with a smile. "Hey baby." He smiles and pulls Jax in for a kiss.

"Hey, how was your sleep." Jax smiles as he pulls away from the kiss and holds Kyle's hand.

"Good." Kyle smiles lightly and looks at his boyfriend. "You look amazing." He smiles as he pushes Jax's hair away from his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jax laughs as he shoves Kyle lightly away from him. "Don't touch my hair it took me ages to get it perfect." He smiles lightly.

"Hey we get that you two are in love but maybe can you shut up so we can hear the TV." Heath growls angrily. "Owwww. What was that for?" He asks Brax as he hits him.

After rewinding the film a bit and then pausing it Brax turns to the boys. "Have a nice night boys." He smiles lightly.

"See ya." Kyle smiles lightly and starts to shove Jax out the door.

"Bye boys," Bianca calls out happily.

"Have a nice night," Denny yells out to them.

"See ya," Casey calls.

"Bye." Heath huffs lightly.

"Drive safely." Ricky calls. Laughing lightly at the last one Kyle jumps in the car. Ricky was always pretty protective of him and Casey and their partners. Almost like a Mum some of the time.

"I love you." Jax smiles as he leans over and kisses Kyle again.

"I love you too." He smiles sweetly at Jax.

Jax smirks lightly at Kyle and starts to drive to the pub. They were listening to music on the way and Jax was singing along to all the songs. Kyle loved how his boyfriend was tone deaf but he didn't care.

 **"Smooth talking, so rocking. He's got everything that a guy's wanting. Guitar cutie. He plays it groovy and I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. "** Jax sings.

 **"** Stop." Kyle laughs lightly.

 **"Think I'm really falling for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name! He's got something special, he's got something special and when he's looking at me i want to get all sentimental. He's got something special, he got something special, I can hardly breathe, something been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one... He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one..." Jax sings slightly louder.**

"Jax I'm serious." Kyle blushes lightly. He knew that Jax was singing it to him and he hated to admit that he loved it but he was still slightly embarrassed. He was never the best at receiving affection.

 **"He's lightning. Sparks are flying. Everywhere i go he's always on my mind and I'm going crazy, about him lately and I cant help myself from how my heart is racing. Think I'm really digging on his vibe. He really blows me away!" "** Jax sings pretending that he didn't hear Kyle. "Sing with me babe!" He yells.

"No way." Kyle laughs.

"He's got something special, He's got something special and when **he's looking at me i want to get all sentimental. He's got something special, he got something special, I can hardly breathe, something been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one... He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one..."** Jax sings. Pointing to Kyle to join in with him.

"I'm not singing." Kyle laughs over the radio which Jax turns up loud.

"I can't hear you did you say you'd sing!" Jax yells back over the radio causing Kyle to laugh out loudly. Jax never failed to make him laugh. He loved it. He decided that he would sing the last chorus with Jax his boyfriend did just sing a whole song to him

 **"He's got something special, he's got something special and when he's looking at me i want to get all sentimental. He's got something special, he got something special, I can hardly breathe, something been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one... He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one..."** Jax and Kyle both finish off the song leaving the two go them laughing at the end. Jax always sang to Kyle and Kyle always reluctantly joined in.

The boys arrived at the pub not long after, as soon as they got in the pub Jax grabbed Kyles hand and pulls him towards the dart board. "Lets see if you can beat me babe. I mean with that beautiful singing voice of yours and your looks surly you can't be good at darts as well." Jax laughs as he grabs all six darts and hands three to Kyle.

"Let's book in." Kyle sighs nervously and tries to make his way to the bar to tell them that they had arrived for their booked table. He didn't really like darts and wanted to find an excuse not to play.

"You're not scared are you junior." Jax laughs as he grabs Kyle and pulls him close. "I promise I'll go easy." He laughs, both of them were unaware of the fours guys watching them from the pool table.

"First of all, two years isn't that much there is a bigger gap between me and Casey and second of all... I'm hungry lets get some food." Kyle mumbles lightly. He was going to say bring it on or something ridiculous like that but then he remembered ho dreadful he was at darts.

"Okay okay. I get it... But after dinner, I'm thrashing you." He laughs and grabs ahold of Kyle's hand as they walk up to the bar.

"Oh, believe me, you will the last time that I played darts I nearly hit Heath." Kyle laughs lightly. "Not a good thing to do." He shakes his head seriously and kisses Jax lightly on the cheek.

The dinner was nice both boys got the chicken schnitzel. They spent the night talking about last six months and how they have been amazing.

"Hey baby, can I have a few chips?" Jax smiles as he reaches for some of Kyle's chips, only to be hit with the handle of Kyles fork.

"No! You're the one that said you wanted vegetables instead. Your loss!" Kyle laughs as he shoves a chip into his mouth and grins cheekily.

"Oh please, I'll love you forever," Jax smirks and smiles sweetly at Kyle. who just laughs and hands Jax a handful of chips.

"Liam was telling me the other day that he thinks he might catch up with Heath. Can you imagine that both of our annoying older brothers being annoying together." Jax laughs and manages to steal another few chips from Kyles plate while he's having a sip of his beer.

"Hey!" Kyle laughs shaking his head as he shoves the remaining three chips in his mouth at once to stop Jax from eating them.

"You're disgusting." Jax laughs ay Kyle, he knew that Kyle would take it in a nice way.

"At least Liam acts like he's 32, Heath's 32 but he acts likes he's 8." Kyle laughs shaking his head lightly. "At least Bianca keeps him in line." He smirks lightly as he sees that Jax's plate is empty.

"I'll go pay, you can get us set up for the dartboard." Kyle laughs lightly as he makes his way up to the bar to pay the bill. He was unaware of the four guys approach his boyfriend at the dartboard.

"Oi no faggots to play darts." One huffs and rips the darts out of Jax's hand and shoves him away.

"What?" Jax backs off slightly, he had never been given grief before about his sexuality, he knew that it happened though he'd heard about it from Kyle however he had never faced it himself.

"You heard him faggy, grab your little girlfriend and get out. There's a garden nearby how about you pick up some flowers." Another laughs and slaps his friends back.

Kyle who had just finishes paying the bill turns around and sees whats happening, He knew that Jax was being harassed just by looking and he knew what it was about. He himself had experienced this harassment from his father but Jax never rushes over and stands in front of Jax blocking him from the four guys.

"And here's faggy number two. We were just telling your girlfriend that you two need to leave." The leader snarls right in Kyle's face expecting him to back off but he doesn't. Kyle might not be meatheads like these idiots but he knew how to stand up for himself.

"He's my boyfriend." Kyle snarls he could just stand there and let someone diss the man that he loved.

"Oh, so you're the girl." Another laughs and walks up to Kyle looking straight at him. "Even wearing makeup are we." He laughs right in Kyle's face.

"Its called genetics idiot. You see my Mum had long dark eyelashes and I got them from her. It's really amazing, you learn it in high school. Maybe you didn't get that far." Kyle barks at them as he feels a tug his shirt.

"Babe let's just go," Jax mumbles quietly, Kyle could see that these idiots had really hurt him, there was no way that they were getting off this easy.

"What's your name?' The biggest guy walks up to Kyle and snarls down on him.

"Kyle." He glares right at him not showing the least bit of fear. "Kyle Braxton." He smiles lightly hoping that these guys knee about the river boys and thought better of going any further.

"Kyle... Like Kylie.." The main guy laughs. Kyle could see in the background that his friends were putting two and two together.

"Oh that's original.. Please my brothers call me that... Come on think a bit harder, I've heard worse than that from my Dad.." Kyle glares at him and waits for a reply but never gets one. "What's your problem anyway so sad with your own life you've got to ruin other people just because they are perfectly happy who they are." Kyle protests, He was so angry no one is allowed to upset his boyfriend.

"It's sick. What you two are doing is not right!" The main guy yells right in Kyle's face causing the whole bar to turn to them.

"Says who? You... I couldn't give a damn about what your opinion is about my life.. I love my life so how about you shut your trap before I shut it for you." Kyle threatens giving him his best death stare.

"You and what army." He laughs and grabs Kyle by his t-shirt. He was a lot bigger than Kyle and punches him hard in the eye and was about to give him another when he was stopped by his friends.

"Damien! The River Boys. He's Darryl and Heath Braxton's little brother." They hiss lightly panicking the River Boys were not people that you wanted to mess with, them or anyone in their families.

Damien immediately lets go of Kyle and walks abruptly to the exit quickly followed by all of his friends. Probably hoping that Kyle wouldn't remember his face and tell his brothers all about what had happened. Kyle immediately turns to Jax and pulls him into a tight hug. He was crying loudly and thought that it was best to take him home so he could talk to him there. "Come on babe." he whispers lightly in Jax's ear and walks with him to the car where they jump in and immediately drive home. Not speaking at all, Jax wasn't saying anything. As soon as they got home Kyle started to walk Jax to his bedroom.

"Hey Ky, how'd it go?" Brax asks and is shocked when he catches sight of Jax and Kyle. Jax was crying and Kyle had a nasty bruise on his eye. "Jax can i talk to Kyle for a sec?" Brax sighs lightly. he needed to know who hit his little brother.

Nodding his head Jax slumps off to Kyle's room. "I'll be i soon babe." Kyle sighs and walks over to Brax. "Can we make his quick ow." Kyle sighs as then grunts as Brax runs his thumb over the bruise on his eye.

"Who?" He snarls. He needed to know whose butt to kick for punching his brother.

"It was one punch, I'm fine can I please get back to my boyfriend now." Kyle sighs as he starts to walk away only to be pulled back by Brax who pushes him on the couch.

"You stay here." Brax instructs and walk off to the kitchen to get something cold for Kyle to put on his eye. Grabbing a beer he walks back to Kyle and is about to him when Ricky walks in and immediately see's Kyles bruised eye, then the beer that Brax apparently wanted Kyle to put on his eye.

"Brax not that." She huffs and walks back to the freezer to get the frozen bag of peas that they had and chucks it to Kyle. "What happened?" She asks looking seriously at Kyle.

"I'd like to know that too." Brax sighs heavily. All he wanted was to know why his little brother got hit and who by.

"I had just finishes paying the bill and when i turned around i saw that Jax was being harassed by four guys, they must have seen us early that night holding hands and kissing. They really upset Jax so I got into an argument with them." Kyle starts only to be interrupted by Brax.

"You got into an argument with fours guys, nice one Kyle." He huffs lightly. He knew that his brother liked to think that he could take on anyone but he couldn't.

"I was fine." Kyle huffs only to be interrupted again this time by Ricky.

"Oh, yea your bruised eye makes that obvious." She huffs sarcastically.

"It was one punch!" Kyle protests. He was only punched once it wasn't like he was badly beaten or anything.

"One punch too many Kyle." Ricky huffs, she didn't like when any of the Braxton's were hurt, she was very protective of them.

"I mentioned that my last name was Braxton and they eventually out two and two together and backed off, now can I please go and see Jax, He's really upset?" Kyle begs as he looks at Brax, what else was there to say.

"Did you get any of these guys names?' Brax asks wanting to know who it was.

"No." Kyle lies he did remember hearing one name but he couldn't be bothered telling Brax all about it. Unfortunately for him, he was a bad liar.

"Kyle you suck at lying." Ricky shakes her head lightly. Didn't Kyle understand that the could never get away with lying?

"Okay one was Damien but no last name, can I go now?" He pleads. Couldn't they see that he was fine? He didn't need this guy to be punished all he needed was to know that his boyfriend was okay.

"Fine. we're finishing this conversation in the morning." Brax sighs lightly and grabs the bag of peas out of Kyle's hand and puts them in the freezer.

Kyle rushes off to his bedroom to find his boyfriend sitting on his bed hugging a pillow to his chest. He knew that the would be hurt, you always were even if you didn't care about the persons opinion. "Baby?" Hr questions as he sits next to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Why am I so hurt, they were just arseholes! Why do I care what they think?" Jax cries into Kyles shirt. He didn't even know the idiots that were harassing him but somehow he was still so hurt by it.

"It's normal babe, words hurt you are always hurt and are always left thinking that there is something wrong with you." Kyle starts and rubs his lips together, his father made him feel exactly this way, he made him feel like he had to change, but his father was the one that had to change. He sighs as another cry erupts from Jax. Kyle pulls him in tight and kisses him on the top of the head. "They are the one that need to change, they are the ones that need to change how they see things, they need to open up their eyes and stop being so stupid. They need to see that anyone can love anyone no matter what." Kyle sighs as he lets up Jax's head and stares lovingly into his eyes. "Like i love you." He whispers and pulls Jax down so that his head is resting on his shoulder.

"I'm hating myself, is this what everyone thinks?" Jax cries thinking that everyone thought this way but just didn't say anything.

"Well I love you and no not everyone thinks this way. Some so but that's fine okay, they are allowed to but no one is allowed to treat you this way okay. Like i said I love you, your family and friends love you and the girls and my brothers think that you are amazing." Kyle whispers in Jax's ear.

"You're amazing, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Jax smiles lightly into his boyfriend's shirt. H really did have an amazing boyfriend he was so hurt and somehow his boyfriend had made him feel so much better.

"I know." Kyle laughs and grins innocently.

Jax looks up at his boyfriend and laughs as he rolls over on top of Kyle and pushes him down. "This is when you tell me that you couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Jax laughs.

"But I could... me." Kyle laughs and laughs louder as Jax starts tickling him, he hated being ticklish, Jax always used it against him. "I'm kidding... I'm kidding... I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I love you Jax, you're amazing." Kyle laughs as he tries to dodge Jax tickles.

"And don't you forget it, Junior." Jax laughs as he kisses Kyle on the lips before turning off the light and jumping into bed next to Kyle who is staring at him with his mouth open in annoyance.

"Only 2 years." He moans as he lies down in annoyance.

"2 years and five months." Jax grins cheekily as he gives Kyle one last kiss on the cheek before lying down and resting his head on his chest. "I love you Ky." He smiles.

"I love you too." Kyle whispers as he lies down and goes to sleep hoping that Jax would now understand that he didn't have to change at all. He would always love him.

Song: He Could Be The One- Miley Cyrus.

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I don't really know if Kyle would sing a Miley Cyrus song but it fitted well with the story so I went with it.**


End file.
